Seconde Chance
by Yaoiste4ever
Summary: Will arrive chez Hannibal pour espérer l'arrêter. Mais les choses vont prendre une tournure que Will n'avait pas prévu... Léger UA concernant la fin de l'épisode "Mizumono". SLASH


**Disclaimer :** La série ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Bryan Fuller et de la NBC. Je ne cherche pas à recevoir de l'argent en publiant cette histoire.

**Note :** Je m'excuse si les personnages sont OOC, c'est ma première fic.

* * *

La pluie s'abattait impitoyablement sur la ville. Will Graham sortit du taxi une fois celui-ci arrêter. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta en voyant une forme familière étendue sur le sol. Le corps d'Alana Bloom.

Il couru vers elle puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il vit du sang couler de son nez et son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Il retira rapidement son manteau et le déposa délicatement sur elle. Celle-ci laissa échapper un fort gémissement en réponse. Will appela l'ambulance et leur donna l'adresse d'Hannibal avant de raccrocher. Alana prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer : « Jack est à l'intérieur. »

L'ancien agent spécial la regarda quelques instants avec hésitation. Il savait qu'il devait aller aider Jack mais il ne voulait pas laisser Alana toute seule.

« Vas-y. », dit-elle.

Will hésita quelques secondes, puis il se releva et sortit son pistolet pour le recharger. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Il entra et atterrit dans le couloir. Celui-ci était sombre et vide. Will avança lentement vers le salon qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil de ses nombreuses séances avec Hannibal. Il regarda la porte sur sa droite et remarqua que du sang dépassait par-dessous.

Will se retourna lentement pour continuer ses recherches. Mais ce qu'il vit fit presque cesser son cœur de battre. Il regarda la jeune fille devant lui pendant quelques minutes, avant de doucement murmurer : « Abigail... »

Celle-ci le regarda, le corps tremblant. Ses yeux étaient humides et ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire..., dit-elle. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit de faire. »

A ces mots, Will fronça les sourcils. Il savait exactement de qui elle parlait.

« Où est-il ? »

Abigail bougea rapidement les yeux vers sa droite. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Will pour comprendre. Lentement, il se retourna en disant : « Tu étais sensé... partir. »

Son regard atterrit sur Hannibal Lecter. Il se tenait devant lui, le nez ensanglanté et la chemise tâchée de sang. Honnêtement, il faisait peur à voir. Hannibal le regarda avec des yeux doux puis répondit : « On ne pouvait pas partir sans toi. »

Cette réponse fit augmenter les battements de cœur de Will. Hannibal continuait à le regarder intensément dans les yeux. Lentement et ne rompant jamais le contact visuel, il leva le bras gauche il toucha la joue de Will. Il la frotta délicatement avec son pouce et sourit intérieurement à sa prochaine action. Will n'avait pas protesté contre ce geste plutôt intime et il se surprit même à aimer cette proximité entre eux.

Le visage d'Hannibal s'approcha doucement du sien et bientôt ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Au départ c'était un baiser lent et timide mais qui devint rapidement plus intense. Hannibal mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Will et celui-ci ouvrit la bouche en réponse. La langue d'Hannibal rejoignit la sienne et bientôt elles exécutèrent une danse sensuelle. La barbe de Will chatouillait le menton d'Hannibal et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser. Tout était _parfait_.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes, oubliant peu à peu le monde autour d'eux. Ils oublièrent Abigail et son regard surpris. Ils oublièrent Jack agonisant dans le garde-manger. Ils oublièrent Alana étendue sur le sol devant l'entrée. Ils oublièrent les meurtres barbares et les enquêtes difficiles. Ils oublièrent tout et ne formèrent plus qu'un.

A contrecœur, Hannibal rompit le baiser mais laissa ses lèvres près de celles de Will. Ils haletaient tous les deux et leurs respirations étaient fortes et irrégulières. Hannibal posa sa main derrière la tête de Will et la plaça délicatement sur son épaule. Il en profita pour lancer un clin d'œil vers Abigail qui avait observer toute la scène. Celle-ci tourna rapidement la tête sur le côté, les joues légèrement rouges.

La fraîcheur de la chemise d'Hannibal contrastait avec la chaleur des joues de Will. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se délecta dans l'odeur d'Hannibal. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille suivi d'une douce voix murmurer : « Le temps s'est inversé pour ré-assembler la tasse de thé que j'avais brisé. Une place a été faite pour Abigail et ton monde. Tu comprends ? Une place a été faite pour nous tous, ensemble. »

Will souleva doucement la tête et regarda dans les beaux yeux bruns d'Hannibal. Il y vit de la chaleur et plus important encore, de _l'amour_. Son cœur battit plus vite. Avec du recul, il réalisa que ce sentiment avait toujours existé. Le fait qu'Hannibal se souciait toujours de lui, même s'il était instable, et qu'il était toujours là pour l'écouter, pour l'aider quoi qu'il arrive. Certes, c'était de sa faute s'il avait été accusé à tort pour tous ces meurtres et c'était de sa faute s'il avait dû rester en hôpital psychiatrique. Mais c'était aussi grâce à lui s'il en était sorti.

Inconsciemment, il repensa au sentiment de vide qu'il avait ressenti pendant cette période. Il s'était senti si seul et incompris dans sa petite cellule. Il avait même fini par entendre la voix d'Hannibal dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre en face de lui, mais il avait apprécié chacune de ses visites. Il était furieux contre lui bien sûr, mais une partie de lui était satisfaite. Il se dit que le fait de faire assassiner Hannibal n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, tout compte fait. Après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, il lui devait bien des excuses.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Will balbutia : « Euh... Je voulais que tu saches que... enfin, que j'étais désolé de vouloir te faire tuer. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était une idée stupide et j'espère que tu arrivera à me pardonner. »

Hannibal le considéra quelques instants puis lui souria doucement « Tes excuses sont acceptées, Will. »

Will lui souria en retour et dit : « Je t'aime, Hannibal. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Le sourire d'Hannibal atteint ses oreilles : « Je t'aime aussi, Will.», répondit-il juste avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Une fois séparé, Will regarda Hannibal avec un air sérieux et dit « Nous devrions partir maintenant. J'ai appelé l'ambulance et elle ne va sûrement pas tarder à arriver. » Il ajouta rapidement : « J'aimerai aussi m'assurer que mes chiens ne vont manquer de rien pendant mon absence. »

« Très bien, répondit Hannibal, nous irons d'abord chez toi alors. »

Puis il s'éloigna de Will et se dirigea vers Abigail qui avait déjà commencer à se rapprocher d'eux. Il prit une de ses main dans la sienne et tendit l'autre vers Will en lui demandant : « Es-tu prêt, Will ? »

Celui-ci regarda la main offerte puis Hannibal et Abigail. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et il prit la main d'Hannibal en répondant : « Toujours prêt. »

Ils sortirent tous les trois et s'arrêtèrent un instant. Hannibal pencha la tête en arrière, accueillant la pluie sur son visage. Honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les évènements prennent une tournure pareille. Il pensait qu'il aurait dû utiliser le couteau qu'il avait précieusement garder dans sa poche. Si Will avait refusé son offre, il l'aurait utiliser pour le blesser. Lui et Abigail. Il l'aurait fait à contrecœur, mais il l'aurait fait tout de même. Heureusement, les choses se sont passées différemment et il en était plus qu'heureux.

Will regarda la forme inconsciente d'Alana, toujours étendue sur le sol. De là où il était, elle donnait l'impression d'être morte. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle allait survivre. Ses sentiments avaient changé, mais il ressentait toujours beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Il espérait également que Jack allait s'en sortir car même s'il l'avait parfois poussé à bout psychologiquement, il n'en restait pas moins son ami.

Ils avancèrent dans l'allée et lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le corps d'Alana, Abigail la regarda rapidement. Elle se sentait encore coupable de l'avoir poussé par la fenêtre, mais Hannibal lui avait demandé de le faire. Et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour Hannibal. Et pour Will.

Ils marchèrent vers la maison de ce dernier, éclairés par la douce lumière de la lune en se tenant toujours fermement les mains. Plus rien ne pourra les séparer désormais.

* * *

**Note :** Et c'est ainsi que se termine ce one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir !


End file.
